Forest Realm
by Imabaka21
Summary: A new guild that just opened. They are on their way to the top. Trying to beat the top guild, Fairy Tail. But before they can accomplish their goal, a dark guild, Skull Tear, threats them. Soon it becomes a full out guild war, wil they get help, or are they on their own?
1. Oc Appilication

This is my first oc story so bare with me. If I get any of your characters wrong let me know. Only twenty OCs bring accepted.

Oc Application:

Name:((this should obvious. First and last please.))

Age:((between five and twenty-five))

Hair Style and Color and Eye Color:((hopefully everyone knows what this means))

Personality:

Clothing:

Magic:((I only want a few dragon slayers. I'll tell you if I have all the dragon slayers forte story))

History:((I would like some happy ones))

Pets:((exceeds preferred)

Other:((anything I forgot or is important to know.))

I feel like I'm missing something. Anyway here is a quick glimpse of Forest Realm.

_In a small town of Nakasida is a guild. Go through the woods to get to Forest Realm, the only guild there. Joanna is the guild master. An older woman of the age of sixty-nine. Joanna has dark brown hair with white streaks in it, chocolate eyes, and always wears a green tee shirt and jeans. She has Earth Magic. She has a six year old granddaughter named Cantrelle. Cantrelle has dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She usually wears a white teeshirt with a baby blue music note and pleated miniskirt with white and baby blue striped leggings under them. Her magic is song magic._

_The guild is two levels. On the first level there is a mission board, a bar, kitchen, a lounging area, and a huge dining hall. There is usually a pile of broken a things the guild has broken. On the second floor there is the S-class mission board, Joanna's office, Joanna's bedroom and Cantrelle's bedroom. Although the guild had just started, they are going to make their way to the top!_


	2. Forest Realm

**I am very sorry if I get anyone's Ocs wrong. Please bare with me. This is the first chapter and I am accepting sixteen more Ocs. And don't care you pm me or review your Ocs, and I am not accepting guest Ocs. So please enjoy the first official chapter of Forest Realm. I own no Ocs except for Cantrelle and Joanna.**

"Good morning obaasan!" Cantrelle said sitting next to her grandmother in bed.

"Good morning my beautiful song," Joanna said smiling. Both girls got up out of bed and got dressed. Joanna put on her usual outfit, which was a plain green tee shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Cantrelle wore a white tee shirt with a baby blue colored music note on it, jean mini skirt, white and baby blue stripped leggings, and sneakers.

"Are we going on our walk this morning obaasan?" Cantrelle asked.

"Yes dear."

"What if Jared, Nadine, Pepe, or Bertram come?"

"You know perfectly well, that Bertram only shows up at night and the rest can take care of them."

"What if they break something?"

"Then there are going to face my wrath!" Joanna yelled sticking a fist in the air. Cantrelle giggled.

"You're silly obaasan."

**At the guild…**

"Hello, is anyone here?" Pepe asked opening the door of the guild. It was a little too quiet than usual. He had just joined the guild a few months ago, and everytime he would enter Cantrelle would greet him. If she didn't something was wrong. Pepe waslked further into the guild. He had brown curly hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a knitted sweater, jeans, and shoes. A black hat was on top of his head. The door opened again.

"Hello?" someone else asked.

"Jared?"

"Pepe?" Both boys looked at each other. Jared had short black hair with a streak of gray in it and black eyes. His outfit was a large coat, black pants, and shoes.

"Jared, do you know where Joanna or Cantrelle are?" Pepe asked.

"Nope, I was about to ask you that," Jared responded. The door opened again. Both boys turned to see Nadine. She long black hair in a long braid with a flower out of it and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black blouse, jeggings, and boots. She just went to sit at a table. Bothboys looked at each other. She was a loner and didn't know why. Maybe it was because of her past.

Cantrelle and Joanna were enjoying their morning walk together.

"Obaasan, what happened to my parent?" Cantrelle asked. Joanna froze. "All I remember is seeing you, but not my parents."

"Um…they're on a very long mission," Joanna lied.

"Oh, ok!" Cantrelle skipped off into the forest. "Obaasan!" Joanna ran toward her voice, moving trees out of the way.

"What is it Ellie?" Joanna asked. She saw a girl, who looked to be about seventeen she had long green hair with small braids on the side and brown eyes. She was wearing a brown dress with boots and gloves. There was a deer next to her, eating out of the girl's hand.

"Hello!" Cantrelle said waving. The deer ran away, but the girl stayed. "I'm Cantrelle! I'm a song mage! Who are you?"

"I'm Sage Ellis, and I'm an animal control mage," the girl said.

"That's cool! Do you want to join the guild?" Cantrele asked.

"Sure, it would seem fun!" Sage exclaimed.

"Great! Oh yeah, and my obaasan is the guild master!" Cantrelle pointed to Joanna.

"I'm Joanna, nice to meet you," Joanna said smiling.

"Come on, let's go back to the guild! I want you to meet everyone at the guild." Cantrelle dragged the two back toward the guild.

Jared and Pepe both got bored after a while.

"Man, there's no one to play pranks on," Pepe complained. The door opened.

"Hi everyone!" Cantrelle said skipping through the doors. "We broughy a new member!" Sage entered the guild. She still didn't feel comfortable about joining the guild.

"Here's your stamp!" Joanna said stamping a green stamp on her arm. Sage smiled. "Guild members introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Jared, nice to meet you," Jared said shyly.

"I'm Pepe, nice to meet ya!" Pepe said holding his holding his hand out. Sage went to shake his hand, and got buzzed, Pepe started laughing and Jared craked a smile.

"That's enough boys. Nadine introduced yourself," Joanna said.

"I'm Nadine," she said going back to her seat.

"Oh ok. I do like this place, it is lively. I love this guild!" Sage yelled.


End file.
